Wounds that will not heal
by Amanecer Radiante
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si no hubiese un final feliz?


Buenas Hi hi, soy _Amanecer Radiante_ presentando mi primer Drabble sobre Enredados (Preciosa historia a la que le tengo cierta obsesión) Bueno, no quiero enrollarme para nada, pero tengo que dar disclaimers Bleh bluh os deseo que si lo leeis, lo paseis chachi piruleta

Porcierto, que sepais, que esto es un final alternativo, un drama.

_**Disclaimer : Enredados y sus persenajes pertenecen a Walt Disney y etc...**_

* * *

Allí estaba ella, como todo fue una vez, encerrada en una distinta torre. Esta vez, la torre no estaba llena de dibujos con distintos colores o formas, no parecía más que una prisión, paredes de madera, no había nada que hacer, sin salir de su cuarto aun encerrada allí, con su pequeño diario, el que escribió justo después de que Gothel la llevara otra vez a la misma situación, pero esta vez no tenía tantas ventajas. Ya no había un balcón donde poder mirar el paisaje, todo era vidrio opaco que apenas permitia pasar algo de luz, la torre siempre estaba oscura, apenas la iluminaban algunas velas y era muy parecida a la anterior torre. Tumbada en su cama, sabiendo que Gothel volvería en cualquier momento, volvería a usar su pelo a su favor, y volvería a irse, dejandola allí como a un trasto inútil, lo que a ella le parecía verdad, en estos momentos todo era oscuridad.

Prendió una pequeña llama en una de las velas lilas perfumadas que cuando estaban en el Reino, compró con Eugene.

-_Eugene...- _dejó salir un breve susurro que se perdió en la infinita oscuridad.

Cuanto le echaba de menos, se preguntaba que habría sido de él, si habría encontrado otra persona con la que ser feliz, si había dejado de actuar por el nombre de Flynn, si ahora la estaría buscando... como deseaba que eso fuese así, que llegase de la nada, la rescatara, como en los cuentos de hadas.

Si almenos, supiese algo de él... . Ella en ningún momento se olvido de Eugene, pensaba cada noche, cada mañana, cada sueño... **Todo era él.** No había nada más, tenía miedo de que en algún futuro olvidase su rostro o su voz, en general olvidarse de todo.

Abrió su pequeño diaro, tenía tantas cosas escritas y dibujadas, de todo lo que recordaba de sus aventuras. La primera página, con la yema de los dedos, suavemente los deslizó por la página, había dibujada la torre, ella bajando con sus largos cabellos rubios, y Eugene trepando por esta. En las próximas páginas, Rapunzel y Eugene de camino al Snuggly Ducky, o cuando escaparon de los soldados por el tunel, cuando quedaron atrapados entre las rocas, cuando ellos llegaron al Reino, la danza, las barcas, su sueño, "_El mejor dia de su vida_" o eso creyó ella. Más todos esos dias pasaron y aunque vivía con la esperanza de que Eugene la encontrase algún dia, sabía que era poco probable que eso sucediese, pero Rapunzel no perdería la esperanza, aunque quizás fuese en vano. _Quizás..._

Por primera vez en años, Rapunzel se levantó y se dirigió con paso torpe a una cajita de madera, con unos pequeños bordes dorados, y algunas manchas de distintos colores de pintura, abrió la caja, sus pinturas estaban intactas desde que abandonó la torre con Gothel. Su expresión era indeferente, cabiz baja, sus ojos verdes ya no estaban alegres y vivos, ahora estaban vacios. Sacó uno de sus pinceles, y en la pared de su cuarto empezó a dibujar toda la aventura que vivieron Eugene, Rapunzel, Pascal, Maximus... Todos. Ya le daba lo mismo que Gothel lo encontrase y se enfadase con ella, te todas formas solo venía a dormir, usar su pelo o dejar algo de comida, luego se marchaba. No le importaba ya que pasaría, ni si Gothel se enfadaría, no le importaba nada ya. Después de pasar dias pintando apunto de acabar la pared, se dibujó a ella misma en el Reino, feliz, entrelazando su mano con la de Eugene, con sus padres, de los cuales el rostro apenas recordaba, Maximus, Pascal... hasta Pascal ya no estaba con ella, Gothel al llevarse a Rapunzel, no la dejó ni traer a Pascal. Rapunzel se preguntaba tanto de sus vidas... . Finalmente acabó el mural y... salió de su cuarto, todo seguía como uando había llegado, oscuro, lúgrube y vacio. Sus pasos hacían sonar la madera vieja, dando un toque aun más tenebroso a la casa. Apenas dio unos pasos fuera de su cuarto, buscó si por casualidad encontraba algún hueco o lugar que le permitiese ver la luz del sol. Pero no había nada, retrocedió de nuevo hasta su cuarto, cansada de todo, de Gothel, de tener que aguantar en esa torre de por vida. Con su propio puño, rompió uno de los cristales de su tocador, los pedazos en el suelo y encima del tocador se dejaban ver por los pequeños destellos que producía el reflejo de estos.

Rapunzel agarró uno de los cristales, haciendose un corte en la mano de la fuerza con la que lo estaba apretando, hizo a un lado su pelo y con el crital lo cortó por la altura de los hombros, estos se volvieron castaños al instante... de su herida en la mano brotaba la espesa sangre, ella ni se inmutaba seguía quieta allí, mirando su herida, y en el suelo junto con los cristales su pelo castaño.

-_¿Ahora qué? ¿Gothel?- _Se dijo a si misma, sin esperar una respuesta dejó caer el cristal de su mano, solo sonó el choque de este contra el suelo, rompiendolo en otros trozos mas pequeños.

Apesar de todo... apesar de que cortó su cabello, ella aún no sabía como salir de la nueva torre. Ni siquiera sabía si quería salir. Ahora ya estba acostumbrada a todo esto. Sabiendo que Gothel, ya no volvería por cortar su cabello, arrancó con algo de fuerza un barrote de la pared, y con este rompio el ventanal opaco que había. Se acercó con delicadeza para no hacerse otra herida. Y se asomó, sonrió mientras dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas... . Esperaba el milagro de que aun fuese su antigua torre cambiada de arriba a bajo, pero por la ventana vió una torre completamente distinta.

Un paisaje completamente nuevo, no reconocía nada de lo que veía.

Se tumbó allí, en el marco de la ventana escondiendo su rostro en sus brazos, dejando que toda la luz de la ventana entrase... mientras susurraba:

_-¿A qué esperas... Eugene...? -._

* * *

_Reviews? si porfis! Nos vemos gracias por todo, bye bye  
_

_Amanecer radiante.  
_


End file.
